Run But You Can't Hide
by Hisoka Nananshi
Summary: A young girl finds herself having unsual dreams which lead to strange revealations and events.Past lives come to light and hidden secrets are revealed. crossover harry potter pairing kagomeinuyasha sangomiroku oocooc
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Kage. She is based on me so I own her! Harry Potter doesn't belong to me though I do own my brother, Harry. Inuyasha is also something that I do not own. I wouldn't want to. If he was real, than I would want to own him. Do not sue me if I took any someone else's ideas. I swear I didn't mean to honest! On with the story!  
  
Prologue   
  
It was a dark and stormy night. The wind was howling like a pack of hungry wolves. Lightning crashed throughout the sky illuminating the darkness revealing what lay hidden deep within its shadows. The rain came in a heavy downpour. Nothing but the sound of falling water and thunder could be heard. Despite the heavy storm, a young girl was still able to sleep through it. The blankets were pulled over her head though it wasn't because of the storm. She just had a habit of sleeping with her blanket over her head. Her room was covered by darkness. It was completely silent except for the sounds of the raging storm and her electric fan. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. She had light brown hair with golden highlights and the tips were red. She was only sixteen but she was very mature for her age. Though she did act like a child at times, it wasn't very often. She wore a pink t-shirt that said "gravitation" in silver on it and the shorts from her gym uniform. The shorts were black with the school initials in white just above the left hem. She rarely ever had dreams but when she did they were beyond weird. No matter how hard she tried she could never tell anyone about them. They were just so strange. They were also kind of embarrassing. When her friends told her about their dreams they usually ended up sounding like interesting stories so she enjoyed listening to them. She would never be able to make her dreams sound like stories or even be able to make them sound remotely interesting.  
  
In her dream she was running. She didn't know why she was running all she knew was that she had to get away. Away from what or who she didn't know. She just knew she had to put as much distance between her and whatever it was she was running from. She was running through the woods as fast as her legs would carry her. Sometime later she reached what looked like a village. As she approached the small village she heard a loud roar coming from the woods that she just escaped from. She turned around just in time to see a large black lizard like creature emerge from the woods. Its orange eyes had her paralyzed where she stood. Large silver claws destroyed everything in its path. Homes were destroyed and people were killed. As it got closer to her she felt a gust of wind rush pass her. She was too scared to see what it was because the creature wasn't even three meters away from where she stood when she heard it speak.  
  
"Where is it? I know you have it. Give it to me or suffer the consequences!" roared the creature that apparently was chasing her.  
  
"I hope I wasn't interrupting something because you're about to die for threatening my mate. Not to mention entering my territory without my permission," snarled a human looking creature. Somehow he managed to get behind the girl without her noticing that he had done that. He looked to be about seventeen but since he wasn't completely human you couldn't be sure. The creature had long silver hair that reached the middle of his back. His white fuzzy triangular ears were pressed against his skull as the creature from the woods began roaring in rage. His golden eyes were normally the widows to his soul but now they only showed anger. His white, gold, red and silver haori and hakama with flame designs on the hem of the sleeves were swaying in the winds. He was just waiting for the enemy to make his move.  
  
"You kill me? Not likely. If anyone is going to die it's going to be you and your mate!" the creature snarled as it launched at the dog eared boy.  
  
"It's a demon! Inuyasha! Be careful it has poisonous claws and teeth!" cried a young woman who looked to be about sixteen years old. She had long dark brown hair that was currently tied in a high ponytail on top of her head. "Hiraikotsu!" the young women cried as she threw her giant boomerang at the demon in order to distract it from attacking the terrified girl. She was wearing a black cat suit with pink shoulder and knee pads. Her dark brown eyes were filled with determination as she caught her boomerang with practiced ease and threw it at the lizard like demon again.  
  
"Sango, protect Kagome while I take out the trash. It shouldn't take me that long he's just a weakling compared to some of the other stuff we faced," Inuyasha said to Sango as he watched the giant lizard with caution. "Alright you want a fight, you got a fight," snarled an enraged half dog demon as he slashed through the other demon in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Kagome are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Inuyasha as he looked her over with loving care.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango I'm fine just a little tired from running that's all. Besides shouldn't we be looking for Shippo and Miroku? I haven't seen them since I got here. I'm worried about them. Are they alright or did something happen to them? We have to find them," begged a young woman about sixteen years old. She had long soft silky black hair with red, silver, gold, orange and dark pink high lights that was tied in a low ponytail. Her soft brown eyes were filled with worry for her friends. She was wearing blue jeans and a red sleeveless shirt.  
  
"Did we miss all the fun? What was it this time a weasel or a sorcerer?" asked a young man. He was about seventeen years old. He had short black hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had dark brown eyes that reflected great wisdom but they currently held nothing but mischief. He was wearing black and purple monk robes that reached his ankles. As he approached Sango his hand slipped to her behind and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Hentai! Will you ever stop groping me and start acting like a monk? We defeated Naraku and collected all the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Your wind tunnel is gone so quit groping me and stop asking every young women you see to bear your child! It's driving me crazy having to chase after you all the time. You are such a hentai!" screamed Sango as she used Hiraikotsu on Miroku to knock him out cold.  
  
"Kagome! You're back and alright! I was so worried that you got hurt or something. Are you alright?" cried a young boy about ten years old. He had light brown, orange-red hair that was tied in a fluffy ponytail and blue eyes with green slits. Normally they were filled with mischief but now they only held worry for his adoptive mother. He wore a green vest, brown hakama and blue haori. He had a light brown very cute fluffy fox tail that Kagome began to stroke in a soothing manner.  
  
As the group helped the villagers rebuild their homes they fail to notice that another demon was watching them until it was too late. A giant black snake demon with yellow marking adorning its body and blood red eyes began to attack the village.  
  
"You mudbloods may have defeated my associate but you won't defeat me! I can assure you of that!" said the demon as it began to attack. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep saying this? Only the plot and a few characters are actually mine. Incase anyone got the wrong idea when I said I own my brother, Harry what really meant to say was if I decided to include him in this story I would own him got it? Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Does anyone really read the disclaimer?  
Chapter 2  
  
Kage! You'll be late for your last day of school! Get up and get dressed! Or else you'll miss your ride with Ryoushin!" cried Kage's mother.  
  
Emerald green eyes fluttered open as Kage slowly started to wake up. Her mid back length light brown, golden highlighted and red tipped hair was a mess. She wasn't a get up, get ready for school type of person. As she began to get dressed in a red sleeveless silk shirt with gold sakura blossoms on it and black jeans the doorbell rang. Kage decided to let her mother get it since she wasn't even downstairs yet. She also had to pack her bag since she planned on going with her best friend, Ryoushin, to the mall. That is to say after she picked up her report card. She hated school mainly because almost everyone she knew went behind her back and made fun of her. Ryoushin wasn't just her best friend she was her only friend.  
  
"Coming!" Akira yelled as she looks for her portable cd player. Just when she was about to pick up her cd player she heard her mother scream.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kage's mom screamed.  
  
Huh? Was that mom? Ah, well I'm not going down there so I can face her wrath. She probably just hurt herself or something. Nothing to worry about. Now where is my schoolbag I know I left in here thought Kage. She searched her room for her missing schoolbag.  
  
"Kage!"  
  
"What? I'll be down in a minute mom!"  
  
"But there's an owl in the house!"  
  
"Right, and I'm a demon!"  
  
"But I'm serious!"  
  
"Whatever mom! Where's my bag? Oh, never mind!" Kage proudly announced as she picked up her bag.  
  
She took one last look around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. There was a bed under the window to the right of her room. The walls were red with numerous animé and pop star posters on them. Opposite of the bed was a television with dvd player and vhs. These were held in oak wall units. At the edge of the bed was a computer desk with a computer on it. Besides the computer, the desk was a total mess. It was buried under piles of paper, clothes, books, pens, pencils, cds, cd-roms, diskets and dishes that never made it downstairs. The room had a closet and bathroom at the other end. She descended the stairs completely oblivious to her mother screaming about owls as she walked into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before Ryoushin arrived. The doorbell rang again so she went to answer it after she got her snack. While she was in the kitchen, she failled to notice her mother fighting off an owl with a broom. Her mother was in her late forties. She had shoulder length light brown hair and brown eyes. She was as fat as a pregnant woman. She wore a t-shirt with flowers on it and blue jeans. Her new red rimmed glasses were perched on her nose so she could see what was in front of her. When she got there she was expecting to only see Ryoushin but instead she saw an old man wearing long purple, black and blue robes that touched the ground. He had old looking half moon glasses and a long white beard. His eyes were blue and held nothing but wisdom and friendliness. With him was Ryoushin and three other people who she never saw before in her life.  
  
"Don't ask because I don't know!" announced Ryoushin. She was sixteen with long dark brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail. Her dark brown eyes were clouded with confusion and curiosity. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with "tomboy" written on it in pink and baggy blue jeans.  
  
"Ok. Who are they? Why are they here? And what's with the Halloween costumes?" innocently questioned Akira.  
  
"Wizards, take us to some school in England and as I said before they're wizards. Don't you dare look at me like that!"  
  
"Why not? There's no such thing and you know it!"  
  
"Apparently there is, because they sort of gave me proof. Besides according to the three kids that are our age there's no gym class or any athletic activities that we have to participate in what so ever. Isn't that a good reason for you to come with me if my parents let me and my brother, Amber, go?" Ryoushin pleaded.  
  
"Kage! Get to school right now or you'll be late!" screamed Kage's mother from the kitchen.  
  
"Going mom!"  
  
"Kage, what about them? We can't just leave them here," Ryoushin said. Although she suspected that Kage couldn't care less. She wasn't a people person. If she didn't know or like them it became difficult to get her to care. She also was very closed minded, getting her to go to this school would be easier said then done.  
  
"I honestly don't care about them. It's not my fault they didn't think about that. Besides you and me have to get to school and pick up our report cards. Then we're off to the mall to buy manga's, animé dvd's, Japanese pop music and anything else that catches our interest. Ne, Ryoushin?" Kage said although it obvious she was only looking forward to shopping at the mall.  
  
Who the hell are these people? Kage thought while putting on her shoes. She didn't notice the looks she was getting from the strangers. Ryoushin was used to her attitude. She had to deal with it everyday ever since they started high school.  
  
"Harry? Are you sure she's your cousin?" asked a bushy brown mid back length hair girl. She has soft brown eyes that reflected great knowledge. At the moment they held fear. Fear of finding the wrong person. She was the same age as Ryoushin and Kage. Her clothes were brand new. She was wearing a blue top with dark green pants. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter! I wish my stupid internet server would quit going out when I need it! Please send lots of reviews. They encourage me to write … so… start reviewing my stories! Anyway on with the story! So enjoy while you can.

"Hermione, how should I know? Up until now I thought the Dursleys were the only relatives I had. I don't know anything about what's going on right now. So don't bother asking me about it because I don't know anything!" a young boy with messy short black hair angrily replied. Like everyone else, except the guy with the beard, he was sixteen years old. His eyes were green and reflected his emotions. He wore round glasses with a thin frame that could easily be broken. On the left side of his forehead hidden under his hair was scar. It had an unusual resemblance to a bolt of lightning. He wore a plain dark purple t-shirt with faded light blue baggy jeans.

"Really, I was just asking! There was no need to bit my head off!" a very peeved Hermione replied. "Harry eventually you'll have to accept the fact that Sirius is dead and that you have to quit brooding over it. What happened wasn't your fault. Honestly, how was anyone supposed to know that such a thing would occur?"

"Hermione, just leave him alone. We have a job to do remember?" intervened a young red head. He had brown eyes with freckles on his face. He wore a black tank top that said "Don't under estimate me or else you'll regret it" and dark green bellbottoms pants. Obviously his clothing were hand-me downs, that or bought at a second hand shop maybe even a church bazaar.

"Thanks Ron. So what are we…" Harry started to say before he was interrupted.

"Kage!"

"Yah?"

"I think this might be your report card?" replied Ryoushin.

"If it is it just means that I get to skip the last day of school. Which means…I don't have to see that back stabbing, lying, drug addicted bitch, Thanée." A very annoyed Kage answered.

"So then what are you waiting for? Open it, already!"

"Can't you stop yelling Ryoushin? I'm opening it already! Let's see…a 79 in math, 68 in French at least I managed to pass, 70 in science, 89 in history, 75 in gym, 87 in English and 74 as an average. Not bad but I could still do better. At least I think I can," sighed Kage.

"Miss Kage Lily Martin I presume?" asked the old man of the group. He was little surprised that she still had not invited them into the house and it had to have been a good twenty minutes since they arrived.

"Yes?" asked Kage. She seemed to have been in her own little world and just noticed they were there.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" asked Hermione she was slightly miffed at how this girl was acting. Kage's behavior reminded her of Luna Lovegood. Always appearing to be daydreaming.

"Sure why not? I officially have nothing to do and nowhere to go since you obviously managed to brainwash my friend into doing whatever it is that you want. Frankly I don't care what it is. Just come in and pay no attention to my screaming mother. She's probably just...never mind it isn't important. Just make yourself at home and tell me exactly why you are here?" for the second time that day she sighed. Her day wasn't going as she would have liked. First she had a strange dream that left her absolutely exhausted when she woke up, then her mother starts screaming about owls in the kitchen and Ryoushin shows up with these strange people, what next? A singing, dancing hyena with a pink tutu comes waltzing in the living room from the kitchen? It's an amusing thought. Wonder what the child protégé of a cousin of mine is doing now? Atermis he's always there for me when I need him except maybe now. Damn it! I forgot he's moving next door tomorrow. That would mean…ah, damn it! Mom will make me clean my room. Nooooooooooooooooo! The horrors, the horrors!

Once everyone entered the house Kage showed them to the living room where everyone took his or her seat. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ryoushin sat on the big comfy leather sofa while the only adult in the room took the sole rocking chair in the entire house. Kage made herself comfy on the opposite leather sofa.

"This may come as a bit of a shock to you, you're a witch. One of exceptional power if I may say. We have come all the way from England to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Should you decide to attend you will be tutored by Hermione until you're all caught up. It probably won't take long for you to adjust," said the old man.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe I got any of your names. What are they?" a clueless and very confused Kage asked. She looked out the window at all the people and cars passing by and wondered why did she have to so different from everyone else.

"Kage, do you ever pay any attention to what goes on around you? On second thought don't answer that. I'm pretty sure I already know the answer," Ryoushin sighed.

"Ok then, my name is Harry. Harry Potter to be exact. The red head on the couch is Ronald Weasly but everyone calls him Ron. The girl reading the really big school book is Hermione Granger. While the man with the beard is named Albus Dumbledore. He's the headmaster of our school and a great wizard. That's everyone," replied the kid with the black hair.

"So…why exactly should I believe you?" the ever stubborn Kage replied. "Besides why on earth would I ever want to attend a school where I'm already falling behind?"

"To answer your first question, have you ever done something that no one could explain?" asked a somewhat frustrated headmaster.

"Nope. Or at least I don't think so? Why would it even matter?"

"If that is your honest answer than how about explaining how you're related to Harry instead." Asked a still very agitated Hermione.

"Aside from the fact that my younger brother is named Harry, I haven't a clue" replied Kage.

"Harry?"

"Mom! Harry isn't home right now, remember? He's helping Artemis prepare for the move next door. Also while we're on the subject we have some weir…I mean guests over so could you please come to the living room?" replied Kage to her mother. She was already bored and wanted the strange people to leave. After all what right did they have to accuse her of being a witch? If having strange dreams that took place somewhere within the orient wasn't bad enough now she had to deal with this.

"Kage! Don't be rude! Especially the presence of two of the greatest wizards of this century." Replied Kage's mother.

Huh? I don't get it. My mother knows them? But how? From where and when? Wait a minute! Why do I care? Oh, right…she can force me to go with them regardless of my opinion on the matter. I'm so screwed thought Kage.

"Mom? How do you know these people?" asked one very confused Kage.

"Your grandmother of course! And the fact that I'm a squib and your father is a brilliant wizard who briefly attended Niagara's school of technomagic." replied her mother. "Besides, your father and I agreed to send off to Hogwarts before you even finished elementary because you weren't making any friends and doing lousy in school."

Oh, sure bring that up!Again! And for your information…I did too make some friends. Then I found out most of were making fun of me behind my back and spreading rumors. I really shouldn't dwell on this after all I still have Ryoushin she hasn't turned her back on me…and I really hope she doesn't.

"So you don't have any friends except for Ryoushin?" asked Harry while turning to face Kage.

"Yes, but there's a lot more behind that statement then you realise " replied Ryoushin.


End file.
